


I'm With You

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch





	I'm With You

“Okay so August through January is filming for that movie” I point to the corresponding script, waiting for confirmation. He nods before I continue, “and then March through June is filming for that one” He nods his confirmation again. “And they’re both in Atlanta?” I question.

“No, first one is Atlanta, second one is Atlanta for the first few weeks and then we go to Europe for a while”

“Right, okay”

“God, it’s literally all year, I’m going to be gone all year” He buries his face in his hands and I can see his stress bubbling.

“Chris, it’s fine. You love these scripts, they’re going to be amazing” I try to reassure him. When he doesn’t lift his head I take a more hands-on approach. I move to stand behind him and begin massaging his shoulders before asking “What’s really going on?”

He releases a heavy sigh before reaching up to grab my hands and pull me to sit on his lap. As soon as I’m within reach he presses his lips hungrily against mine. It’s a kiss that’s full of frustration and need, I can’t help but give into it for a few moments before remembering the task at hand. I pull away suddenly and the look on his face is almost that of devastation. “I’m sorry” he says quickly and pulls his hands away from me.

“Chris,” I cup his jaw to make him look at me. “I would love to just kiss away our problems, but we need to talk about this one, okay?”

“Right”

“So what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just overwhelmed”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve had a busy year, what’s different?”

“You,”

“Chris, I’m with you remember?”

“I know, but (y/n), it’s a year”

“It’s not a full year, and beside, I can get time off to see you”

“Can you get a year off?”

“Christopher” I say in a teasing warning tone.

“(y/n)” he replies in the same tone.

“You know that I can’t, no matter how badly I wish I could”

“But you do wish you could?”

“Of course”

“You could just quit” he says nonchalantly.

“Christopher!” This time I am upset and give him and shove.

“I’m kidding, I know you couldn’t quit. We’ll be fine”

“Of course we’ll be fine, and you know why?”

“Because I’m with you”

“And I’m with you, always”

It’s the first event we were going to as a couple. It is also my first event, period. Chris insists that I have a spa day before the premiere in the evening so that I can relax and prepare for the long night ahead. While I do appreciate getting my nails and hair done, it does not prepare me for the night ahead. Just thinking about the reporters and cameras has my anxiety skyrocketing.

I got done with my pampering with a couple of hours to spare. Chris convinced me earlier that I should get ready at his house so I make my way there. We eat an early dinner together before getting ready and heading out the door. I do my best to remain calm while in the car. Chris’ hand is intertwined with mine and resting on his leg. I do everything in my power to keep myself from shaking with nerves, looking out the window, deep breaths, counting to ten, nothing works.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks noticing that I’m shaking

I look up at his face and immediately feel better. I take a deep breath before responding “Yeah, just nervous” my voice still sounds shaky and I internally curse myself.

“Come here,” he unhooks my seatbelt and turns to pull me until his lap. I quickly wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck while he rubs soothing circles on my back. When I feel calm enough I unwrap myself from him and slide off his lap. “You good?” he asks once I’m settled back in my seat.

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you” I cup his cheek before bringing my lips to his. The kiss is gentle and reminds me that he’s here and it will be okay. When we get to the premiere Chris slides out of the car first and gives me his hand while I climb out. I somehow manage to not fall over my dress, but stay clinging to Chris’ arm anyways.

“Ready?” he ask. I take a deep breath before nodding, I must not have been convincing enough for Chris doesn’t move. “Hey, look at me. Deep breaths okay? I’m right here. I’m with you, baby, always. I nod along with his words before pasting a smile on my face as we walk down the red carpet.

The cameras aren’t as bad as I anticipated, and since I’m his plus one and no one knows me I’m taken aside for a lot of the pictures anyways. As I’m standing off to the side I take a moment to look around, noticing other celebrities that I recognize and making a mental note of who to ask Chris to introduce me to. Chris brings me back from my daydreams by calling me name and holding out his hand to me. I quickly step forward and he wraps his arm around my waist to pose for more photos. The reports seemed to ignore me for a while, that is until Chris places a kiss on my cheek. As soon as he makes that small move the reporters blow up, shouting to Chris, asking who I am and if we’re dating. I’m taken aback by all the commotion but do my best to smile through it. Chris chuckles at the excitement for a moment before guiding us away from the red carpet towards the theater. 

“You did great” he whispers against my ear before kissing my forehead. I squeeze his hand while giving him a smile in response. “Are you ready for the movie?”

“Is it starting soon? I thought there was more time”

“We’ve got a little while yet, do you want a drink? I can introduce you to some people”

“Yes, drink first, then people” We grab some champagne from a passing waiter before making our way over to some of Chris’ friends.

“Hey Evans!” someone yells as we make our way into the group.

“Hey guys, this is (y/n). (y/n) this is Anthony, Sheletta, Chris, and Anna”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you guys” my inner geek is threatening to make an appearance when I see Chris Pratt and Anna Faris, but I’m able to control myself. They all give various forms of greetings in return before moving into some small talk about the movie. It’s easy to feel comfortable around these people and before I know it the lights are flashing for everyone to find their seats.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later” Chris tells Anthony and Pratt before we disperse to find our seats. “You’re doing great, they love you” he whispers in my ear once we sit down.

“Really?” I ask, disbelief written on my face.

“Of course, you still nervous?”

“Less so, but yeah a little. I just don’t want to mess anything up”

“Well the hard part is over, now we get to watch a movie and go to a party”

“Right, okay” I agree with a smile.

“Remember, I’m with you, always” he reminds me, accompanied by a squeeze of my hand.

“Always” I agree before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Flash forward 2 years and I’m standing at the altar with my best friend and the love of my life.

“(your full name), I remember the exact moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We were discussing my schedule that was about to get crazy and I was on the verge of falling apart, but you were there. And you talked me down and got me out of my head by reminding me that you were there and you were with me. It seems like such a small thing and it was, except I could see the fear in your eyes. I’m not exactly sure what you were afraid of, but I think you were scared of me leaving. And I realized, I never want to leave you. I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you every minute of everyday. I promise to stay by your side through whatever life throws at us. And I promise to be with you, always.” As he’s speaking I’m holding back tears, we didn’t share our vows before the ceremony, only coordinating the last few lines. When he’s finished with his own part our officiant recites the normal lines and Chris slips the ring on my finger.

Now it’s my turn, “Christopher Robert Evans, from this point on, I’m with you. No matter what happens to us or our families or even the world. You’re mine and I’m yours. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, and I am eternally grateful to whatever it was that allowed you to walk into my life that day 3 years ago. Thank you for putting up with my shit and loving me through the bad days. I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you every minute of everyday. I promise to stay by your side through whatever life throws at us. And from this point forward, I’m with you, always.” I notice a stray tear make its way down Chris’ cheek and I’m thankful for the officiant feeding me the final lines as I place the ring on Chris’ finger.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the words seem to come from afar as I look into Chris’ eyes. Time moves in slow motion and the world slips away as his lips meet mine. When we break apart I can’t help but chuckle at the whoops coming from the audience.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Christopher Evans”


End file.
